Help She Cried
by Jennie-Blossom
Summary: After Helga tries to commit suicide, Arnold tries to help her. But will he win against the demons in her life? Or will Helga go deeper and deeper into the darkness her life has created for her? Please read and review if you like it!


The blood dripping into the sink was a deep bright red. Helga was sure she had never seen a red like this. The blade went across her wrists the second time. That time was easier than the first, less painful, but deeper. She looked up for a second to look at herself in the mirror. She was digusted.

The senior in highschool had grown into looking like Olga's twin. She had the genetic genes of the Pataki women. Long thick blonde hair, long legs, a decent bust, and tall. She was model tall. Her hair brushed over her eye, and she pushed it back. No one cared what she was doing right now.

"Olga!" A voice called for her from the living room. Although, her name wasn't Olga, she knew the call was for her.

She cleaned up her arm and washed her evidence down the sink. She made her way into the living.

Who knows what it was. Maybe it was because the dishes weren't washed, or maybe it was because she forgot to get the mail from his P.O. box. Who really knew, Helga now wondered from her new postion on the floor. Big Bob stood above her, breathing hard from his workout. Helga's cheek burned and her ribs hurt. After so many times, you would figure she would become used to it. But no, it seemed to hurt more than the last.

Miriam left Bob three years ago. Bob, not being able to handle his woman leaving him, he brought it out on Helga, acusing her of it being her fault. Maybe it was, Helga began thinking, after so many times of blaming her, he had to be right

She got up from the floor after her beating and went into the kitchen. She started cleaning the dishes, in hopes to somewhat make Bob happy. The soap burned the new cuts on her wrist.

_The Next Morning_

Helga ran the halls of her highschool. She was just as harsh as she was younger, but she was beautiful unlike when she was younger. She was like a black widow, beautiful but dangerous. If you crossed her, she man sure the school was against you before the end of the day. She used men so they could do her homework and wash her car and carry her books. She used everyone except that one person. That certain football head.

School was somewhat a blur to Helga. There was people and classes, there was her reputation to protect. Her life began blurring altogether. School was fake and home was real. After lunch, she went to the girls bathroom. There was two girls doing thier makeup.

"Get out of her hussies, before I hurt those pretty faces!" Helga scowled at them.

They rushed out, knowing Helga was no one to be messing with. No alone, she looked into the mirror and scuffed. She hated herself, and so did everyone else. She took her lipstick and covered the mirror. She covered it enough to where she couldn't see herself anymore. She went back into ther purse and pulled out her razor.

Her long sleeve shirt covered her scars. She pulled them up and amired her work on herself. She began slicing herself again, feeling relief setting in. Then she hides again underneath her pretty clothes. Feeling better about herself she leaves the bathroom.

_After School_

Home. Home she dreaded. Today, she decided, she was not going home. But where was she going? Her new roleplay at school left her friendless. Even Pheobe had gotten enough and left her. Everyone wanted to be her, but everyone hated her. There was no where to go. But her feet carried her somewhere. Where, she didn't know.

Her travels brought her to a bridge. She stopped. The wind off the water was cool against her face. She looked below at the water. It looked refreshing. It looked safe, even though she knew it wasn't. Something was calling her, was it in the water? She saw nothing but heard...something. She took off her backpack and set it on the ground. Something was calling her, the voice was so serene. It was so soft, it made Helga feel warm. Her left leg began to lift up to the side of the bridge, and then her right. Before she knew it, Helga was standing on the edge looking down at the water. She gulped. The wind seemed heavier up here, even though she was only a few feet higher than her pervious height. She put her arm out as if to test the air she was about to jump into. She saw her cuts, and it remindered her how her life was hell. She could change it, all she had to do was jump.

Jump.

Jump, Helga, jump!

She screamed at herself in her mind. Helga! Helga!

"Helga!"

The voice was real. It was calling her.

"Helga!"

She snapped back into reality. She looked over to where the voice seemed to be coming from. It was...Arnold. Arnold! The love of her life!

"Helga! Come down!" He called to her, rushing toward her.

Helga looked at Arnold. Maybe she looked right through him. Her eyes were pleading him, begging him, to save her. But he was too late. She jumped.

"Helga!" Arnold screamed.

_Arnold's House_

Helga woke up in a room way too familiar for her. She knew she was in Arnold's room. She was wet and not wearing her clothes. She was wearing what she knew to be Arnold's clothes. She was in bed with blankets over her. She looked through his sky roof, it was night time. Serveral minutes later of admiring the room she was in, Arnold came up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her. He had a tray in his had with food and a beverage on it.

She didn't saying anything.

"I brought you some food." He walked over to her and sat beside her, handing her the tray. She took it and set it down in her lap. She looked down at the food as if it was a foreign object.

"Why did you save me?"

Finally, words. Arnold sighed. "You're welcome. It wasn't easy jumping in after you and pulling you to shore." He chuckled trying to make light of the situation.

"Why Arnold?" She repeated.

"I should be asking you why you were jumping. And Helga, I saw the cuts. What is going on?"

Her face felt hot. She didn't like his questions. "I didn't ask you to save me." She said ignoring his questions.

"You didn't have to. Anyone could see you were in trouble." He told her. "Helga, please, tell me. I can help you."

She looked into his eyes, which was more than she could bear. Tears began to form, then sobs. Arnold leaned in for a hug and embraced her.

"It's okay" He said letting her cry into his chest.

"No it's not!" Her scream was muffled. "Arnold, please, I-I.."

He pulled away from her so she could talk better.

"I'm so alone." She said.

"I'm here for you."

Arnold carefull looked at his former bully. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. Arnold was attracted to her, ever since they were sophmores. The way she flung her blonde hair, the way her blue eyes would look at you. The way she begged him now made his heart ache for her. He longed to hold her until she topped crying.

"Please tell me what is going on." Arnold asked.

Helga sighed. "Okay. You're in for a long night."


End file.
